Why am I a runt?
by Dreannica
Summary: (High rating for language) A nice vampire reflects on her time with Buffy and Friends, during high school and after.
1. In the Beginning

My family had just moved to Sunnydale, and I was in my final year, when I made the mistake of walking home late. I was bitten by a vampire. A vampire with lots of other puppies to play with. I was the younger, weakest and smallest, and I was the only female of my 'family'. My 'brothers' would pick on me, and try to drive me from the family, but my sire would give us a talking-to, which would usually end with me in the backroom guarding supper.  
  
The only reason I stayed so long was I got free food, and I didn't have to hunt. I never had the desire to hunt, to kill. I just wanted to help my food, for as long as I could. I fed them and took care of them, until they were slaughtered.  
  
Well, you probably just think I'm a big softie, but I can be bad. I can be pissed off. I've even given it its own name VPOS: Vampire Pissed off Syndrome.  
  
So this is my story. I don't know why I am not a killer, but I do know this. I've managed to stay alive, when other vampires have died at the hands of slayers. So call it Natural Selection if you will. Maybe we are being selected to be nicer…  
  
TBC…  
  
(A/N, any suggestions?) 


	2. New girl

One sunny day, a young woman with long dark brown hair walks towards Sunnydale High. She is wearing the latest fashions from New York. But that doesn't matter because she wouldn't fit in with the popular crowd. This girl walks right past Cordeila and her friends. She is headed for the library, although she doesn't know what await her there.  
  
The girl pushes open the door to hear a blond girl boasting to her friends that she "staked five vamps last night." The new girl looks over the red haired girl, and the dark hair boy, and then the Librarian, obviously British.  
  
"Is that the newest video game?" The new girl asks.  
  
"What? No. No, I mean, yes, yes it is." The dark haired stammers.  
  
"Hi, my name is Kaisha Warrior. I just moved here from New York City." She looks around. "And I know all about vampires." She smiles, as the four people in front of her look shocked.  
  
"How do you know?" Buffy asks, not introducing herself.  
  
"Open, your eyes? You think the cover-up story would work, if people didn't wanna believe it?" She places her hands on her hips, "And I thought the teenagers of the Hellmouth would be less gullible."  
  
"For all of us here, hey!" Willow says.  
  
"Well? Prove me wrong." She looks around the room for a moment, "Wait a second. That was no game you were talking about. You're Buffy, and Willow, and Xander, and Rupert." She walks over to the bewildered Giles and shakes his hand. "It's so nice to meet you, Mr. Giles." Willow and Xander are giggling.  
  
Kaisha turns around, "Yes?"  
  
"Mr. Giles? Rupert?" They both break out laughing more.  
  
"Umm, miss…"  
  
"Kaisha."  
  
"Ah, yes. Kaisha. How do you know of us?" Giles asks.  
  
"Well, you are the Watcher, and you are the Slayer." She points to Buffy, "And you two are the best friends, that keep Buffy anchored to this world." She smiles, "There is a manuscript. That tells of your adventures."  
  
"Well, where is it? And who are you, again?" Buffy looks her over.  
  
"I brought it with me. I'm Kaisha."  
  
"No, no. I mean what are you?" Buffy asks, eyeing her again.  
  
"What am I? Well, I'm human."  
  
"Really? Then why are you here?" Buffy asks suspiciously. She just doesn't trust this girl, yet.  
  
"My parents moved here, for some reason. Mom got a new job or something. She's working at the Museum." She shrugs.  
  
"Kaisha, where did you find this… manuscript?" Giles asks, while cleaning his glasses.  
  
"There was a huge nest of vampires that had just moved into my part of town, and they brought a lot of stuff with them. I think I heard one of them say that they were from Sunnydale. Any ways, the building they were living in was set to be demolished 9 o'clock in the morning. With the first swing of the wrecking ball, all the vampires were toasted."  
  
"Wait, how?" Xander asks, "If you drop something heavy on a vampire, it won't die, unless it severs the head." Kaisha sighs deeply.  
  
"The sunlight. It was at the right angle to flood the whole the building. They stopped the demolition because they believed that there were still people living in the building. So I snuck back at night, and took a few things, the manuscript being one of them."  
  
"And no one caught you?" Xander asks.  
  
"Of course not." She smiles.  
  
"Would you like the Manuscript, Mr. Giles?" She asks politely.  
  
"Yes, yes please." He says. Kaisha removes her backpack, and searches through it. "Okay, here it is. You can keep it." She hands over the thick book, "I think it has some magic because each week it seems to have more stories." If Giles had opened it, he would have seen each Slayer's bio, and this Slayer's history since she was called.  
  
The bell rings, calling all the students to class.  
  
"I have Biology first." Kaisha says, picking up her backpack, and heading towards the door. "Nice meeting you all." She leaves.  
  
  
  
(A/N, so this story has been continued, although there has been no reviews. Anyways. Continuing the story, I will be jumping ahead, in time a few weeks. Please tell me if this is a good idea, or a bad one. Sigh. And now I have to go do real work! Ta ta until the next chapter!) 


	3. Prophecy, What Prophecy?

"So, guys. What's up?" Kaisha says as she walks into the library, "Sorry, I'm late. Too much homework. So why the emergency meeting?" She looks around to see Xander, Willow, and Giles staring at her.  
  
"What?" She says.  
  
"The manuscript. It's no longer reporting the past. It's predicting the future." Willow says.  
  
"Humph, I don't believe it. That thing can predict the future. Nothing can predict the future." Kaisha says. She pulls out a chair and flops ungraciously into it.  
  
"Kaisha, I think you should read this." Giles hands her the old, heavy book. She accepts the book and begins to read.  
  
After a minute, she looks up again, "You guys think this is about me?"  
  
"Yea, but it could be about some other dark haired girl, who just moved here, and knows all about the Slayer… Oh… Never mind." Xander says. Just then, Buffy walks in. She is also late.  
  
"Okay, what's this about?" She asks.  
  
"Some prophecy about me become a nasty." Kaisha sighs.  
  
"Oh. Don't worry about it. We'll protect you, right guys?" Buffy says.  
  
"Yes!" Willow says all enthusiastically.  
  
"Yup, we can do that!" Xander says.  
  
"Good, so all we have to do is make a plan. Any plans Giles?" Buffy asks.  
  
"Well, you could guard her, or make sure that she doesn't go out at night." Giles says.  
  
"Hello? Why didn't you ask me? I can handle myself against a vampire. You've all seen it! C'mon." She sighs and then checks her watch. "Oh great, I'm late. I have to get to my play rehearsal. See you guys later." She says, and then heads for the door.  
  
"Wait, Kaisha. I can come with you." Buffy says.  
  
"Nah, it's fine. Why don't you stay here and figure out a way to keep me safe. I don't think that the prophecy will be fulfilled tonight. Bye!" She exits the library and starts at a brisk pace towards the front doors of the school.  
  
Kaisha has been walking for about 10 minutes now; heading for the theater, which happens to be next to one of Sunnydale's many graveyards. She hears footsteps behind her, and she turns around but sees no one. She picks up her pace a bit more, and she hears rustling in the bushes beside the road. She starts jogging and hears someone runs at her from the other side. Kaisha doesn't dare look. She is knocked to the ground, and after one blow by the vampires, she is unconscious. One of the pack of vampires pick her up and carry the unconscious body of Kaisha to their hideout.  
  
One scream is heard from the crypt that night. It was a death scream  
  
  
  
((A/N- So do you guys like it? Please R&R!! Hope to have more up soon, but I don't know if I'll have the time. Ta ta)) 


End file.
